Crisis Core
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: Jacqueline Xavier Hewley. A skilled SOLDIER 1st Class. Daughter to SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley and girlfriend to Zack Fair. When Shinra recruits new SOLDIERS, a certain spiked Blonde haired SOLDIER catches her eye. Jacquie will face many new things, especially when her boyfriend Zack is seeing a certain flower girl and not to mention quitting SOLDIER & being wanted for treason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story that is the first in my Final Fantasy Franchise that involves my Oc Jacqueline Xavier- Hewley. This is the first one, the second one (which I am almost finished writing) is called Advent Children and the third one (which will soon be on its way) is called Road to Recovery and is the sequel to Advent Children and the fourth one is set and takes place in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.

Xxx Madison

 **Chapter One – Hold on to your dreams**

 _ **Wutai soldiers have taken control of a Shinra train Muka 93 type 02. It is headed towards Sector 8 in Midgar. SOLDIER will be sent to take control of the situation. So far no change in the enemies' movement. Start countdown 3…2…1…mark! Mission start! Prepare to be dropped off.**_

Jacqueline adjusted the radio piece in her ear and looked out the helicopter at the train below. Her heartbeat increased as adrenaline coursed through her body. An arm made its way to wrap itself around her shoulders.

"You ready for this?" The voice asked. Jacqueline looked up at her best friend with a smirk. "Ladies first." She smirked. "Roger!" He saluted and jumped out of the helicopter. "Zack!" Angeal yelled. "Yahoo!" Jacqueline smirked and jumped after him. "Jacquie! Both of you be serious about this!" Angeal scolded as he too jumped out the chopper and landed on the train behind the two youths. These two were going to give him grey hair.

"First Class SOLDIER coming through!" Jackie gloated as she playfully pushed Zack away. "Oh yeah?" He said with a smirk. "We'll see about that sweetheart!" He exclaimed. "Zack concentrate! The soldiers on this train aren't of Shinra. Do you understand?" Angeal said, emphasising each syllable. Zack clenched his fist and pumped it into the air, excitement etched across his face.

"Race ya to the engine!" He exclaimed, nudging Jacquie in the shoulder before sprinting off. "Eat my dust!" She laughed as she too, took off running. Within seconds, Jacquie caught up with Zack and sped ahead of him. She was one of the fastest SOLDIER there was. Practically no-one could beat her. But Zack decided to change that. "Come on slow poke!" She teased, as she glanced behind her at poked her tongue out.

With a smirk, Zack pumped his arms and legs faster but still was no match for Jacquie's raw speed. Suddenly, Zack's foot slipped as he ran and he flew off the side of the train. "Ah!" He shouted, gripping onto the roof of the train. Jacquie stopped running and turned around in shock. "Zack! I'm coming!" She yelled and sprinted as fast as she could to him.

Just as Zack lost his grip on the train, Jacquie lunged herself towards him and caught his hand in hers. "Whoa! My hand almost nearly slipped there!" He laughed breathlessly as Jacquie pulled him up. "Yeah, if it wasn't for me." She said. Zack suddenly burst out laughing. Jacquie looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "I could've died." He laughed. "And you find that funny?" She asked incredulous. "Just trying to be positive babe." He shrugged, flashing her a toothy smile. Jacquie rolled her eyes.

Sensing shouts drawing near, Jacquie drew her sword and crouched low. "Looks like we have some company." She smirked, fangs bared and brows furrowed together in determination. Zack readied his sword and stood ready beside her. "You're so hot when you do that." He commented. "Incredibly irrelevant but I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

"Ready?" He asked, swinging his sword in a ninja like fashion. "I was born ready." She exclaimed, tightening her grip on her sword. Both youths charged at the Wutai soldiers dressed in Shinra army uniforms. "Irasshaimase!" Zack exclaimed as he slashed and dodged everything the soldiers threw at him. "I have no idea what you just said but I'll take it as a good thing!" Jacquie exclaimed, as she slashed her sword horizontally at four Wutai soldiers, successfully knocking them off the train. "Not bad for a female." Zack said, resting his arm on her shoulder once all the enemies had been defeated. Jacquie shoved him away playfully. "Not bad for a never to be SOLDIER 1st Class." She retorted.

Zack stood there with his mouth agape. "How could you say that? You wound me deep Hewley." He pouts, placing a hand over his heart in feign hurt. Jacquie ignores his comment. _You'd think one would be able to withstand his childish behaviour after so many years._ Jacquie thought to herself. "Come one, we need to get to the engine carriage." She ordered and took off running. "Hey! W-wait for me!" Zack shouted as he ran after her, trying to catch up.

Jacquie jumped onto the engine carriage and used her sword to cut loose the other carriages. Looking up, she snorted back a loud outburst of laughter when she saw Zack running as fast as he could to her. Zack narrowed his eyes as he ran along the last carriage. At the very last minute, Zack pushed off the carriage and leapt through the air, landing next to Jacquie… square on his face.

Jacquie couldn't help it. She lost it. "Hahaha!" She laughed loudly, wiping tears from her eyes. "You should've seen your face!" She said through her laughs. Zack glared at her as he dusted himself off. "You could've at least wait for me!" He shouted, annoyed. "You wanna be a SOLDIER 1st Class?" She asked. Zack nodded. "Expect the unexpected. Be prepared for anything." She advised, patting his cheek before kissing his nose. "But I could've died!" He exclaimed, waving his hands for emphasis. "You laughed when you almost died before. Not finding it funny anymore?" She mocked. "You are a very sly, cunning and devious woman, you know that right." He said. "Please! It's one of the things you like about me!" She replied, blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Come one Mr. I wanna be a hero. You need to stop the train." She ordered, pulling her hand free. "Sir Yes Sir!" He saluted before jumping into the engine room and pulling down hard on the brakes. On que and as planned, the train slowly comes to a stop at the Sector 8 train station. Zack entangled his hand in Jacquie's and lifted it up in the air. "SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack and SOLDIER 1st Class Jacqueline have arrived!" He exclaimed. Jacquie let out a small giggle at his sudden change in attitude.

 _ **Train number Muka 93 type 02 originated from a situation that began in Sector 1 train station.**_ Jacquie adjusted her ear piece as she listened in to the report **.** _ **Continue onto Phase 2. You will be ranked by your superiors.**_ "We're moving on to Phase 2." Jacquie said, turning around to her partner when she noticed him gone. "Zack? Zack!" She yelled. _Oh Goodness! We're did we go off to know!?_ She cursed.

"Hey Jack! Down here!" Jacquie looked over the train to see Zack had already jumped off. "I told you a thousand times not to call me Jack!" She growled to herself. With an annoyed huff and a mother of all sassy eye rolls, Jacquie jumped off the train, landing perfectly on all fours. "Aww, you were worried about me." He cooed, ruffling her hair. Jacquie swiped his hands away and glanced around nervously. "No I wasn't!" She denied. Zack smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Your face is red." He pointed out, squishing her cheeks. Jacquie swatted his hands away. "You need to get your eyes checked." She huffed. "You just don't want to admit it." He grinned. "You're not the tough warrior you make yourself out to be." He said.

Jacquie stood there silent, avoiding looking at him and instead found interest into the nearby wall. The silence was enough to confirm that he was correct. "On the inside, you're a big softy who was totally worried about me." He added. "Yeah alright fine! I was worried about you." She grumbled. Zack pumped his fist in the air. "I was right! I was right! I was right!" He chanted. Jacquie growled and glared at her dummy excuse of a boyfriend.

Zack was hastily shut up when Jacquie grabbed the collar of his uniform and yanked him closer, trapping his lips in hers. Zack stood there shocked but gladly returned the gesture and cupped her cheeks and tilting his head slightly. "You're so full of yourself." Jacquie breathed before leaning in again.

 _Bleep. Bleep, Bleep, bleep. Bleep._

Zack sighed a deep annoyed sigh. Reaching for his back pocket, Zack took out his phone and flipped it open. "Zack here." He mumbled. "Did I interrupt something between you and Jacquie?" Angeal asked through the phone with a small laugh. "No no no no!" He answered quickly. Jacquie could hear Angeal's laugh and this sparked her curiosity. "What's he laughing at?" She asked, putting her ear near the phone. Jacquie stumbled backwards when Zack moved away from her. "Rude…" She growled.

Jacquie adjusted her ear piece and connected it with Zack's phone. _Two can play this game._ "Zack, is it going smoothly?" Angeal asked, obviously referring to the mission. "Angeal, what's going on? The enemy soldiers were Shinra soldiers." Zack said while scratching the back of his head. Jacquie rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Um, care to explain?" Zack asked nervously.

"They were imposters." She explained as simple as possible. Zack looked at her as if she was crazy. "Zack, Jacquie is right. Those were Wutai soldiers using fake uniforms." He elaborated. "Next you need to head up to the area above." He ordered. "Sector 8 right?" Jacquie had to stop herself from banging her head against a brick wall. _I fully explained to him what to do this morning…_

"Yeah. But before that you'll need to deal with the intruders at the station." Angeal advised. "Intruders?" Zack and Jacquie said at the same time. They both offered each other and confused and nervous look. _That wasn't what I was told…_ You'll soon understand. Don't go running out of breath." He warned. "Should be fine to go wild though, right?" Zack asked hopefully. Angeal chuckled on the other line. "Just a little." He said with a small sigh.

Flipping his phone shut, Zack put it back in his pocket and turned to Jacquie who was adjusting her ear piece again. "Doesn't that thing get annoying?" Zack asked, taking the ear piece from her. "Nope. It's excellent for hacking into your phone and listening in on your conversations. So I know you ain't talking to any other girl." She said. Zack looked kind of taken back. "You're joking right?" He laughed nervously. "No." She said, mustering the most serious face she could.

"I'd never do that to you babe. I'm wounded that you'd think so." He pouted. "Yeah I know. I'm just messing with you." She giggled. "You can give me my earpiece now." She said holding her hand out. Zack threw the earpiece in the air and caught it with one hand, twirling it around in his hand. "Nah, I don't think so." He said. "Zack." Jacquie warned. Normally any other person who knew Jacquie would've backed away in fear when Jacquie growled but there was a small minority that didn't, and Zack was one of them. Zack looked at Jacquie and then the earpiece and then back to Jacquie. "I'm warning you Zack." She hissed. "Come and get it." He teased, holding it up in the air. Jacquie wasn't what someone would call 'tall' by any means. She was short but she wasn't overly short. Zack was a lot taller than Jacquie and used it to his advantage a lot. But it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Zack we don't have time for this!" She shouted, jumping to try and reclaim her earpiece. Every time she jumped up, Zack would hold the earpiece higher in the air and would drop it every time she landed. "The Wutai soldiers will be here any minute. This is no time for games!" She growled. When Jacquie jumped up, Zack tripped over something and fell backwards, pulling Jacquie down with him.

And as if it was planned, when Jacquie landed, her lips crashed on Zack's as he kissed her, entangling his hand into her soft black hair. "You did that on purpose Mr. Slick." She laughed. "Maybe." Zack smiled his charming smile at her and hooked the earpiece back to her ear. "Thank you."

Jacquie made to get up when Zack pulled her back down. "Zack, if you haven't noticed, we're kinda on a mission." She reminded. Letting her go, Jacquie stood up and dusted herself off as Zack went to stand next to her as he helped her. "Finally, someone decided to show up." Zack said. Looking up, Jacquie noticed the fast approaching Wutai Soldiers. Both youths drew their weapons and stood ready for the oncoming attack.

"Well then I guess we won't hold back." Zack exclaimed as he and Jacquie charged.

 _ **A/N: Just a friendly reminder that I probably won't post another chapter until I've added another Chapter to Advent Children :) Comment if you want me to continue or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

 **Flipping his phone shut, Zack put it back in his pocket and turned to Jacquie who was adjusting her ear piece again. "Doesn't that thing get annoying?" Zack asked, taking the ear piece from her. "Nope. It's excellent for hacking into your phone and listening in on your conversations. So I know you ain't talking to any other girl." She said. Zack looked kind of taken back. "You're joking right?" He laughed nervously. "No." She said, mustering the most serious face she could.**

" **I'd never do that to you babe. I'm wounded that you'd think so." He pouted. "Yeah I know. I'm just messing with you." She giggled. "You can give me my earpiece now." She said holding her hand out. Zack threw the earpiece in the air and caught it with one hand, twirling it around in his hand. "Nah, I don't think so." He said. "Zack." Jacquie warned. Normally any other person who knew Jacquie would've backed away in fear when Jacquie growled but there was a small minority that didn't, and Zack was one of them. Zack looked at Jacquie and then the earpiece and then back to Jacquie. "I'm warning you Zack." She hissed. "Come and get it." He teased, holding it up in the air. Jacquie wasn't what someone would call 'tall' by any means. She was short but she wasn't overly short. Zack was a lot taller than Jacquie and used it to his advantage a lot. But it was one of the things he loved about her.**

" **Zack we don't have time for this!" She shouted, jumping to try and reclaim her earpiece. Every time she jumped up, Zack would hold the earpiece higher in the air and would drop it every time she landed. "The Wutai soldiers will be here any minute. This is no time for games!" She growled. When Jacquie jumped up, Zack tripped over something and fell backwards, pulling Jacquie down with him.**

 **And as if it was planned, when Jacquie landed, her lips crashed on Zack's as he kissed her, entangling his hand into her soft black hair. "You did that on purpose Mr. Slick." She laughed. "Maybe." Zack smiled his charming smile at her and hooked the earpiece back to her ear. "Thank you."**

 **Jacquie made to get up when Zack pulled her back down. "Zack, if you haven't noticed, we're kinda on a mission." She reminded. Letting her go, Jacquie stood up and dusted herself off as Zack went to stand next to her as he helped her. "Finally, someone decided to show up." Zack said. Looking up, Jacquie noticed the fast approaching Wutai Soldiers. Both youths drew their weapons and stood ready for the oncoming attack.**

" **Well then I guess we won't hold back." Zack exclaimed as he and Jacquie charged.**

CHAPTER TWO

"I'll take the scrawny ones and you can take the tough looking ones." Jacquie said. "How is that fair?" Zack shouted as he dodged an attack. "You wanna be SOLDIER 1st Class?" She asked sarcastically. Jacquie leapt up high, twirling in the air and slammed her sword into the ground creating ripples of red energy, sending a wave of Wutai Soldiers flying backwards and landing unconscious.

"Jacquie behind you!" Zack shouted. Jacquie turned around and was met with a rough kick to the abdomen. Jacquie doubled over and clutched her stomach as she gasped for air. Zack charged at the soldier and slashed his sword horizontally. The soldier crashed to the ground, unmoving. "Are you okay?" Zack asked, bending down. Placing a hand on her back, Zack helped Jacquie up onto her feet.

"I'm fine." She coughed. "He really knocked the wind out of me." She commented with a breathy laugh. Jacquie shook her head but soon regretted it when her vision blurred. "Whoa… that wasn't a good idea." Jacquie placed a hand on her forward as she stumbled backwards. "Whoa, easy there tiger." Zack said and placed his hands on Jacquie's back to support. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. Jacquie shook her head, forgetting about what happened the last time she shook her head.

Jacquie couldn't understand why she was so effected by such a simple kick. She's had worse injuries before and didn't know why she felt as if she'd been hit by a train. She was much tougher than this. She knew that. Zack knew that. Angeal knew that. Everybody knew that. _So why am I acting like such a wimp. This is no way a SOLDIER 1_ _st_ _Class should act! Toughen up Jacquie!_ She scolded herself. She loathed it when someone had to come and rescue her. _I ain't no damsel in distress!_

Without saying a word, Zack picked Jacquie up and carried her bridal style. "W-what are you doing?" She demanded. "You're obviously not okay J." He said, his voice serious. When it came to Jacqueline's safety, Zack would do anything to make sure she is safe whenever she was hurt or in danger. She was his top priority. He couldn't bear if anything happened to her, especially if he wasn't there to protect her. Jacquie stared at him and a faint smile made its way onto her face. "You may not be everyone's hero, but you're my hero." She whispered and buried her head into his shoulder.

Despite how cheesy her words sounded, Zack cherished them and held them close to his heart.

 _ **A/N: A rather short one this chapter.**_


End file.
